


What being in love makes you do

by Twistedbunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Physical Abuse, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedbunny/pseuds/Twistedbunny
Summary: Kai and Kyungsoo are best friends. But Kai is actually in love with him while Kyungsoo likes their senior Chanyeol who happens to be in love with Kai. This seemingly innocent love triangle turns dark.





	

Kai is in love with his best friend Kyungsoo. They have been friends for the longest time and can talk about everything with each other. Despite their different personalities, with Kyungsoo being the quiet and calm one while Kai is the talkative and social one, they have always gotten along very well. Until Kai discovered in middle school that he had feelings for his best friend. Feelings stronger than those you felt for friends.

Of course, not wanting to destroy what they already had, Kai kept quiet about his feelings and continued his days with Kyungsoo as his best friend. He tried not to show any signs of being in love with him. That became a lot harder the more they grew. Kyungsoo never grew much in height, but his body changed a lot and his voice became deeper. He also started to show interest in adult stuff, such as watching porn and reading erotic books.

Kai still never said anything about his feelings. Even when Kyungsoo one day told him that he might not be into girls. That he was gay and liked guys. Kai did of course see a light of hope when he heard his best friend say that. But then Kyungsoo told him that he was in love with someone. Someone that wasn’t Kai. 

The guy went to the same school as them. Kyungsoo told Kai it was a guy a year older than them. His name was Chanyeol and when Kai saw him, he understood why Kyungsoo was in love. Chanyeol was very good-looking and tall, even taller than himself. He had a bright and childlike personality which made him quite popular among the girls. Kai clearly understood why Kyungsoo like the guy. But he never accepted it.

After having been friends for so long, Kai noticed that Kyungsoo trusted him very much. Almost too much. Of course you trust your best friend. But Kyungsoo trusted him to the extent of wanting help with his love life. Even after all these years, Kyungsoo didn’t even have the slightest clue that Kai loved him. Still, Kai agreed of acting as Kyungsoo’s little cupid. But it shouldn’t be his fault if he completely fucks things up between the two.

 

‘’Kai. I know I’ve said this before, but… I can’t really keep it to myself anymore. Can you please tell him for me today?’’ Kyungsoo asked one day.

They were in the classroom, about to leave for the day. All their classmates had already left and they were the only ones there. Kai had already packed his backpack and put on his outerwear. When he heard Kyungsoo say that, he felt his heart jump out of his chest. But he kept calm and turned around, showing him his usual big smile. Kai pulled out his chair and sat down in front of Kyungsoo, resting his arms on his table. He noticed that Kyungsoo was blushing.

‘’Really? Are you sure? But do you even know if he likes guys, or at least is into both genders? Shouldn’t you be thinking through this one more time?’’ Kai asked, just curious what made him so confident suddenly.  
‘’Well, you know… I have no idea about that. But, I’ve thought about it so many times already! I’m so boring and normal. What if I do something that I normally don’t? Like taking a life-changing risk?’’ Kyungsoo said.

Kai looked at him with surprised eyes. He was sure he could hear his heart break into a thousand pieces and he had to keep smiling so his best friend wouldn’t worry. His friend were in love and he dared to do something about it. He dared to confess to the person, even if he had no idea what the response would be like. That was something Kai would never dare to do.

He tried to tell Kyungsoo the negative consequences. That Chanyeol could express disgust towards his feelings, that he could tell the whole school about it and Kyungsoo could get bullied. His reputation could get destroyed and he would have to live with it until he died. And the worst that could happen, Kyungsoo could take the rejection so badly that he would kill himself.

‘’Kai, why are you thinking about those horrible stuff? I know you love me and support me as my best friend, but I’m sure I wouldn’t react like that or those stuff wouldn’t happen. If he says no, I’m sure I would take it just fine.’’ Kyungsoo said and patted Kai’s stiff shoulder.

Kai just kept smiling. 

 

They walked out of the classroom after a few more serious talks about Kyungsoo’s confession. When he had told Kai exactly that he wanted him to say to Chanyeol, they decided to go to where the senior was. Kyungsoo knew that he was doing his after-school activities with the football club. He would probably end his training very soon, so they decided to wait for him.

Kai was standing beside the shorter boy and watched his every move. Kyungsoo wasn’t the kind of person who normally showed any kinds of emotions, but now it seemed like he was freaking out. Kai placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder to calm him down. He told him that he could go home without Kai and he would do the confession, then call Kyungsoo right after he had gotten Chanyeol’s response. Kyungsoo stared at Kai with nervous eyes. Then he nodded.

Kyungsoo walked to the door and was about to leave. But Kai saw him turn around and wave at him, showing a weak little smile like he was about to cry. Kai smiled at him. Sending him a look that told Kyungsoo that he got this. He had his best friend’s back and things would go totally fine. Kyungsoo finally seemed to calm down as he sent a relieved look to Kai and then he disappeared.

Kai’s smile was as glued on his face. But as soon as Kyungsoo walked away, the smile was gone. Instead, a smirk grew on his face. He felt sorry for him. Felt sorry for him that he had such a bad and selfish friend. Kai had been lying to Kyungsoo and deceiving him all these years, every smile and every support he had showed were completely fake. Just because he were in love with Kyungsoo.

He even lied about not ever talking to Chanyeol before. Actually, Kai and Chanyeol were quite close. But they were definitely not friends. At least that what was Kai thought. He knew Chanyeol thought different. Ever since Kyungsoo told Kai about his feelings for Chanyeol, he started to confront the senior. The response was not what Kai expected. 

It seemed Chanyeol were in love with him.

Every time Kai thought about it, he got angry. Such a complicated and annoying love triangle. But at least, Chanyeol would always do everything Kai told him.

 

He heard the door to the sport hall open and around 10 people came outside, along with the smell of sweat. Kai leaned against the wall and waited. He looked at the time and a few seconds later, he saw the tall male coming outside. Chanyeol looked around and when he saw Kai, his face turned bright and he ran up to him. He wanted to hug the younger boy, but Kai hated the smell of sweat. Chanyeol remembered that and took a few steps back.

‘’I’m so happy that you waited for me today, Kai. You never do that. I’m so happy..’’ Chanyeol said and took Kai’s hand, kissing it lightly.

Kai pulled his hand away and crossed his arms, telling the older boy to go change before even thinking about touching him. Chanyeol nodded and ran into the locker-room. He came back around 10 minutes later, smelling a lot better. Even if he was super-quick, he apologized to Kai.

‘’I’m here for a reason, otherwise I would never come here. It’s about Kyungsoo.’’ Kai explained and Chanyeol listened.  
‘’Ahh, your best friend and the love of your life? Who’s also in love with me? What about him, is this his confession?’’ Chanyeol asked, being very aware of the situation.

Kai nodded and told Chanyeol everything. He already knew about most things, that Kai only confronted him because Kyungsoo liked him. That Kai is working as his cupid and would do anything for Kyungsoo. But Chanyeol couldn’t like the shorter boy back. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes always fell on Kai. But because he would also do anything for Kai, he allowed himself to get played with so both Kai and Kyungsoo would feel happy.

It felt extremely complicated for Kai. But he also saw the situation as something that he could take advantage of. He loved someone who loved someone else and that person loved him. Because Chanyeol were naive and pretty stupid, he fell in love with Kai and listened to everything he said.

‘’You said you’d do anything for me, right? Then message Kyungsoo and tell him that you accept him as your boyfriend, tell him that you love him.’’ Kai said and Chanyeol quickly nods.  
‘’But, isn’t this going to hurt both of you? I’m only doing this because you’re telling me to. But what if he finds out, won’t he hate you?’’ Chanyeol asked.  
‘’Then don’t let him find out, you retard. I want him to be happy for a moment. But only act nice in the beginning. Slowly make him hate you. That way, he’ll stop loving you and realize you’re not the one he wants. He’ll come back to me and we’ll become a couple.’’ Kai said, feeling proud of his plan.

Chanyeol nods happily and claps his hands, being completely blinded by his love for the younger male. He doesn’t care if he will never be loved by Kai or ever be his boyfriend. If he just can make Kai feel happy, he doesn’t mind if he’s used and thrown away. Because he valued Kai more than his own life.

Kai watches as Chanyeol picks up his phone and go onto Facebook, where he and Kyungsoo are friends. Kai walk closer to him and instruct the older male exactly what he should write to Kyungsoo. Almost immediately after the message is sent, Kyungsoo answer. Kai pulls the phone from Chanyeol’s hand and reads the response. He can feel his heart exploding in jealousy, but he knows he just have to be patient.

After he witnessed his crush and Chanyeol becoming a couple, he gives Chanyeol his phone back. He tells the taller male to never do anything unless he tells him to. Always do exactly as Kai orders and never let Kyungsoo find out about his plan. Chanyeol just listens closely and agrees right away. When Kai is about to leave, Chanyeol grabs his wrist and stops him.

‘’What? I already told you everything you need to know.’’ Kai says and shakes his hands off.  
‘’I know. But I just thought.. If I do all this for you, so you can make your crush fall in love with you, don’t I deserve an award for helping you?’’ Chanyeol asks while looking into Kai’s eyes.

Kai stares angrily at him, but gave up when he saw how happy he is at the moment. He knew he asked too much from the taller male and he was still surprised he still listened to him. But they were both in the same situation. They both loved someone they couldn’t have and they both would do anything for that person. The least Kai could do was to make Chanyeol feel appreciated for once.

He sighed and walked closer to him, placed his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders and put his face closer to his. Not wanting anyone to notice, he hurried up and kissed Chanyeol. His lips were surprisingly soft and the older got a little too into the kiss, as Kai felt a tongue in his mouth. He immediately removed his lips and pushed him away. 

Chanyeol bowed as an apology and prepared himself for a slap, but it never came. Kai just stood there and touched his lips. It wasn’t their first time kissing, since the older male always wanted something in return. But it felt strange today. He sighed and told Chanyeol to follow him. He nodded and they left school, walking their way to Kyungsoo’s house.

 

A few weeks later.  
It was a cold saturday. Chanyeol looked at his phone as he was standing outside Kyungsoo’s house, waiting for further instructions from Kai. He and Kyungsoo had been ‘’going out’’ now for almost 3 weeks. The day he went to his house was the happiest day in the younger’s life. Chanyeol didn’t know how it felt to be loved by the one he loved, but he knew how it felt to be noticed by the one he loved. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. 

It felt quite awkward and weird in the beginning as a ‘’couple’’. Chanyeol knew how much Kyungsoo liked him, but it was really no joke. The younger kept telling him that this whole situation was like a dream and he could never understand how Chanyeol could like someone like him. Chanyeol just laughed. He never liked the boy. He actually hated him. He hated Kyungsoo very, very much for being the one Kai loved. But he could never hurt him. Because if he did, he would lose the little thing he and Kai had.

Every time they hung out, Chanyeol was always ready with his phone. He thought always having his phone up and texting someone else would make Kyungsoo worried, but the shorter boy never said anything about it. He just seemed happy to be with Chanyeol.

Whenever Kyungsoo wanted to do anything, no matter how small and meaningless it was, Chanyeol had to text Kai and tell him. It could just be about eating ice cream or going somewhere, he had to tell Kai and ask what he should do or what he should say. Kai always answered quickly, like his life depended on it. Chanyeol even saw him following them once and was very close to shouting happily at him, but was reminded that was the last thing he should do.

Chanyeol had to admit though, that spending so much time with Kyungsoo really made him know more about him. Mostly because he told Chanyeol so much about Kai. Many things he had no idea about and was very happy to find out. Kai was probably the only thing they had in common. The more time he spent with Kyungsoo, he also realized why Kai loved him so much. He was pretty average and boring as a person, but he had an amazing way of speaking about people. It felt like Chanyeol was listening to some kind of one of a lifetime-audiobook. Kai always laughed at him when Chanyeol told him that, but he did agree on that.

One day though, when he and Kyungsoo were just being lazy in his house, Chanyeol noticed that the younger boy suddenly were very close. Sure, they have been ‘’dating’’ for quite the time and you normally would have done a least some kissing by that time. But they hadn’t. Mostly because Chanyeol could never do anything without asking Kai. But also because Kyungsoo were a lot more innocent than he thought. 

When Kyungsoo seemed to think that the time was right, he looked right into Chanyeol’s eyes and make steady eye contact. He was blushing a lot. Slowly, he crawled closer to him and was very near Chanyeol’s lips. So close that he could feel the shorter male’s breath. He started to panic. He couldn’t just pull up his phone at this moment and ask Kai if he should kiss Kyungsoo or not. So he pushed him away. He jumped up on his feet and ran out of the house.

He heard Kyungsoo shouting after him, but Chanyeol couldn't stop running. Not because he was afraid of kissing him, but because he had never kissed anyone else other than Kai. As he was running, he knew he would get in deep trouble. Kai would be so angry at him. So disappointed. He had never disobeyed him before. When he was finally at home, he turned his phone off and threw himself on his bed. He knew he would be dead by tomorrow, but at least he could calm down for the moment.

 

‘’So, are you happy now that you and Chanyeol are dating?’’ Kai asked the day after, when he and Kyungsoo were waiting for their math teacher in the classroom.

Kai was smiling as he was resting his arms on his table and looking at Kyungsoo, who seemed a little sad. He himself felt extremely annoyed. Chanyeol didn't call or text him back since yesterday, something he normally never did. And by judging Kyungsoo’s distressed expression, something were wrong between them.

‘’Of course I’m happy. But I don’t know, something happened yesterday. We were just lying around in my bed and I wanted to kiss him, but he suddenly got extremely agitated and left. Just like that, without even texting anything later. I have no idea what I did wrong.’’ Kyungsoo explained and hid his face in his hands.

When Kai heard what had happened, he felt that horrible explosion in his chest. Both of jealousy and complete anger. He tried to comfort his best friend, patted his head and gave him some candy to make him happy. But when he saw how sad he looked, he had to control himself not to murder someone. 

Sure, he had told Chanyeol to be a jerk so Kyungsoo would break up with him and go over to Kai. But this was too early and not the way Kai wanted. He wanted Chanyeol to be cruel in a assy way so Kyungsoo would end up hating him and breaking up with him, then not feeling bad about it afterwards. But now Kyungsoo looked like he wanted to die. Kai picked up his phone and sent Chanyeol a text.

‘’What did you do to Kyungsoo? He told me he tried to kiss you and you ran away, not telling me anything about it. Are you fucking kidding me? You better meet me in the bathroom at lunchtime or I’ll will kill you.’’

Kai raised his head and smiled and Kyungsoo, telling him that he was going to talk with Chanyeol for him and everything were going to be alright. Kyungsoo seemed to brighten up a little at the words. He smiled and leaned over the table, hugging Kai tightly. Kai hugged back and then Kyungsoo let go, reminding Kai that they were still only best friends.

 

At lunchtime, Kai told Kyungsoo that he was going to meet up with Chanyeol and talk about their thing yesterday. Kyungsoo agreed and walked over to his little group of nerdy friends. Kai smirked at the sight. Feeling a little more happier now that Kyungsoo had more friends than just him. Happy, but still jealous.

He then turned around and walked to the bathroom. There were barely any students in the corridors at the time, since most people were probably eating lunch in the cafeteria. When Kai arrived at the bathroom, he saw Chanyeol standing outside and leaning his back on the wall beside the door. He immediately noticed the younger male’s presence and had on a very worried expression when he saw how angry Kai were.

Kai just walked up him and harshly grabbed Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him into the bathroom where he threw the taller male on the floor. Chanyeol landed on his back and screamed in pain, but tried to make himself quiet down so people wouldn’t hear them. Kai smirked at his reaction and walked over to him, stood right beside his face and grabbed him by the collar. He kneeled down and they were staring right into each other’s eyes. 

‘’You fucking idiot! Didn’t I tell you to text me everything that happened, no matter what it was? Even if the situation is inappropriate, I need to know everything that happens between you two!!’’ Kai screamed and shook the taller male.

Chanyeol just let Kai do what he wished to him, as that was the only moment in his life where he could be touched by Kai. It may sound fucked up, but being kicked and hit by him truly made Chanyeol realize just how ridiculously much he loved Kai. He let Kai go on for a moment and when he seemed to not have any strength left, he let go off Chanyeol’s collar and sat down on the floor.

Chanyeol looked at Kai from over his spot. He saw that the younger male was crying. He probably felt sad that his crush tried to kiss Chanyeol, it hurt him and there was nothing he could do. But Chanyeol were there. He didn’t want Kai to feel sad. He wanted him to feel loved, to be loved. He can do anything for him, even if he himself got hurt. Chanyeol sat up and crawled over to Kai, carefully placed his arms around him and hugged Kai’s body.

‘’I’m sorry. I won’t ever do that again, I promise you. I’ll never ever disobey you or do something that you won’t like, Kai. Please, let me just try again and everything will go the way you want. I don’t want to mess up your plan. I love you, Kai.’’Chanyeol said and cried into the younger male’s arms.

Kai didn’t say anything. He just looked at the taller boy hugging him, promising things Kai knew he wouldn’t break. He couldn’t believe how much control he actually had over Chanyeol. He had always had it, but didn’t really realize it until now. There was nothing the taller male wouldn’t do for him. Even if he himself could never be loved by Kai, he would still do anything for him.

Kai touched him and smiled. He felt like a puppeteer and Chanyeol were his puppet.

 

After that incident, things turned out just the way Kai wanted. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol became the most cutest couple ever in their school, after Kyungsoo wanted to come out about their relationship to everybody. Kai did of course approve of it since he wanted Kyungsoo to feel very happy. Even if it hurt him deeply when he watched Chanyeol kiss Kyungsoo. Even if he himself told Chanyeol to do it.

Chanyeol hated it. But he did it anyway, without even questioning it. Kissing someone he hated and despised with all his might almost made him puke, but he did it since Kai told him to do it. He even had sex with Kyungsoo. Something he almost considered taking his own life for. But Kai told him not to, so he didn’t. Everything were for Kai. So Kai could be happy.

Kyungsoo seemed to be madly in love with Chanyeol. So much in love that he wanted to spend every single minute and day with him. That made the younger boy happy, so Kai always told Chanyeol to do it. All they did were watch movies, go one dates or have sex. All of that were things Chanyeol wished he had done with Kai. 

But then one day, Chanyeol received a text from Kai. It wasn’t the usual kind of text that told him what he should do to make Kyungsoo feel happy. No, it was the text Chanyeol had been waiting for. Kai had realized the ‘’couple’’ had already done everything a happy couple do, so there were no point on continuing doing that. Chanyeol agreed. Now he could finally get rid of that horrible feeling.

‘’Tell Kyungsoo that what he’s wearing is ugly. Tell him that he annoys you lately, make him feel bad.’’

Chanyeol stared at the text. Couldn’t help but feel extremely spiteful. He read the text again to make sure he had read right, then he put his phone down in his pocket and turned around to Kyungsoo who were playing some game. He noticed the taller boy looking at him and smiled.

‘’That shirt is really ugly, Kyungsoo. It makes you look weird. Seriously, why do you wear it?’’ Chanyeol asked and poked it.  
‘’Ah, this shirt? Kai gave me this last year on my birthday. But if you hate it so much, I’ll throw it away for you.’’ He said and continued smiling.

Chanyeol was taken aback. He couldn’t believe Kyungsoo responded so nicely, not even looking the slightest sad or angry. He knew that the younger boy loved him, but throwing out something that he received from Kai, that was unthinkable for someone like Chanyeol. 

He tried the whole evening of making Kyungsoo annoyed or angry at him, but it just didn’t work. When words didn’t work, he asked Kai if he should use some violence and Kai surprisingly agreed. Chanyeol started with just kicking the boy lightly because Chanyeol said he wanted to fuck, but the younger disagreed. But as soon as Chanyeol started using violence, Kyungsoo quickly apologized and did what he said. Chanyeol was almost disgusted by how alike they actually were.

 

Chanyeol started to notice that Kai became very anxious. He wrote horrible things to Chanyeol that he did to Kyungsoo, but none of them seemed to ever make the younger boy even dislike Chanyeol. Even when he went to school with huge bruises and cuts, he just told people that he got into a fight and kept smiling big. Because Kyungsoo didn’t suffer, Chanyeol had to suffer by Kai’s hand in his case.

But Chanyeol never gave up and suggested something to Kai, which he actually agreed with.

 

One day, when Chanyeol were taking care off Kyungsoo’s bruises and put on cute plasters on him, he secretly called Kai and hid the phone in his pocket. So that Kai would hear everything they said and did. Kyungsoo didn’t seem to mind Chanyeol’s weird behavior of going from sweet boyfriend to nightmare boyfriend and then back to sweet boyfriend again. He just seemed happy to be touched by Chanyeol.

Chanyeol continued talking like normal and they just sat there the whole evening, talking about useless stuff and cuddling. Then, after Kai sent him a text, Chanyeol turned his head to Kyungsoo and looked him into the eyes. 

‘’I don’t really love you.’’ He said.

Kyungsoo seemed to stop breathing.

‘’What do you mean, hyung? Of course you do. Why else would you still be together with me for such a long time?’’ Kyungsoo asked very nervously  
‘’Why do you think? This is all just a prank! I don’t love nor like you even a little bit! Actually, I really hate you!’’ Chanyeol screamed, making sure Kai could hear everything.

Kyungsoo just sat there and stared into space. He didn’t say anything. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he couldn’t. Chanyeol was rolling around in the bed and laughed loudly, like this all really were just a prank to him. But Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel like something were very wrong. Would someone actually go through this much just to prank someone?

‘’Did Kai make you do this?’’ Kyungsoo asked.

Now, it was Chanyeol’s turn to stop breathing.

He looking at his phone and was about to take it, when Kyungsoo suddenly grabbed it instead and ran away with it. Chanyeol didn’t know what to do. Kyungsoo looked at the phone and saw that it was calling Kai, which made his face turn into stone. He looked so sad and furious at the same time. Chanyeol ran up to him and tried to take the phone from him, but the shorter male dodged and ran to another room.

Chanyeol were faster, but Kyungsoo were a lot more agile than him. He jumped up on strange small places and prevented Chanyeol from grabbing the phone. He started to feel very panicked, deciding to do something by himself. Even if he was going to regret it later, he had to do it.

‘’You bastard! I won’t give you back your phone until you tell me why you and Kai did this to me! He’s my best friend and you’re my boyfriend, or is still all just a heartless prank of some sort to hurt me!? TELL ME!!’’ Kyungsoo screamed and just as he jumped over to some smaller space, he accidentally tripped.

He fell down on the floor and just when he was about to get up again, Chanyeol jumped right on him and prevented him from getting up. He sat down on the smaller boy’s upper body and grabbed his arm. He tried to pull his phone out of Kyungsoo’s grip, but he was holding onto like he was holding onto his life. But Chanyeol just used his dirty trick and bit his arm until the boy let go of the phone.

He grabbed the phone and saw that he was still calling Kai. Quickly, he pressed the phone against his ear and talked to him. But Kai just told him to hold the phone against Kyungsoo’s ear. Chanyeol nodded and did what he said. As soon as he did that, it was like Kyungsoo got possessed. 

‘’You fucker!!! Fuck you, Kai!!! You were my best friend and this is how you thank me!?? By making the love of my life pretending to like me back and making me feel like the happiest person in the world!! For what fucking reason could you actually have to do this to a person?!!!’’ Kyungsoo screamed and cried.  
‘’Because I love you.’’ Kai said.

As if he was hit by the most obvious reason ever, Kyungsoo stopped screaming and just laid there without moving a limb. Chanyeol didn’t know what Kai wanted him to do now, but he just waited until he got another instruction. Then suddenly, Kyungsoo started laughing. Very loud and disturbing.

‘’What?! Are you actually fucking serious? We are best friends, you know! And you’re saying you love me? You love me and you do all this? What kind of fucked up psycho are you to actually think this way will make things work between us? There’s no fucking way if hell I’ll ever love you back, Kai. I hate you and I hope you die. I never want to see your ugly fucking face again.’’ Kyungsoo screamed.

Suddenly earning a lot of strength, he pulled himself out of Chanyeol’s grip and grabbed his phone. He just ended the call, as if that made him feel better. Chanyeol still didn’t know what to do. But now that Kai had gotten the worst rejection in history, there’s no way Kai would be happy. Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo. He had never wanted to kill someone so much as he wanted right now.

Kai who was sitting in his car outside Kyungsoo’s house, was staring into space and he was finally able to understand everything. All these things he had done for Kyungsoo, both as his best friend and as his secret admirer, was all just to waste. Everything he had done with Chanyeol were all just a completely waste of time. All his energy he had put into expressing his love for Kyungsoo, were nothing to him now.

All these feelings didn’t feel good anymore. Actually, they felt like they now had turned into hate. Flaming hot, contempt. 

He looked at his phone in his hand and wondered if he should just drive his car to the closest cliff and end his life. But then he remembered he still had control over Chanyeol. Even to the end. he could have Chanyeol make him feel happy. Raising his hand, he wrote a short text to Chanyeol.

‘’Kill him.’’

Just a few seconds later, Chanyeol responded.

‘’OK.’’

 

Chanyeol didn’t even have to read the text twice to understand what he needed to do, nor did he even question it. Because the order was something he himself really wanted to do. Even if there would be consequences, he wanted to make Kai happy. 

He quickly looked around the room for the closest weapon. He didn’t really find anything that caught his interest, but he knew he needed to hurry up before someone noticed anything strange going on. Then he saw a pot on the table that seemed suitable enough for murder. He walked over there, emptied the pot of soil and flowers. Then he walked over to Kyungsoo who were just lying on the floor, crying like a little baby.

He noticed that Chanyeol were suddenly over him and he tried to struggle, but his reaction were too late. Chanyeol had already a good grip on the pot and just swung it over Kyungsoo’s head with enough power. It was his first time killing someone, but he knew it couldn’t be that hard to crack a skull open.

He was right! Just a second after he had hit Kyungsoo with the pot, the boy were bleeding vigorously and didn’t move. Chanyeol got closer to his mouth to make sure he was really dead, but decided to hit the pot on his head just a few more times. He raised his hands and then slammed the pot down again. He continued until there wasn’t much left of Kyungsoo.

Just as Chanyeol had killed him, the door to the house opened and Kai walked inside with red eyes. Chanyeol immediately got up and ran to him with open arms. But Kai ignored him, staring at the unmoving Kyungsoo and walked over to him. He knew he was the one who told Chanyeol to kill him, but actually seeing the boy dead made his heart not feel at ease at all. He touched Kyungsoo’s face and kissed his bloddy, messed-up cheeks.

‘’I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have done this to you. I’m so sorry. I love you.’’ Kai whispered to the dead body.

Chanyeol stood there with a big smile and just watched. Kai didn’t tell him to do anything, so he guessed he just had to wait. But Kai didn’t move. He just sat there beside the dead Kyungsoo and whispered romantic things. Even when he was dead, the younger boy got more love from Kai than Chanyeol did.

Then Kai suddenly turned around to Chanyeol. He made a sign with his hand to make Chanyeol kneel down, which the taller boy did. Chanyeol thought he would get some kind of punishment for killing Kyungsoo, but Kai instead placed his arms around his body and hugged him. Chanyeol were so much in shock that he had no idea how he should react.

‘’Ah, ehm, Kai! Don’t worry about this! I’ll take care of hiding his body, so that you won’t get in trouble! I don’t want you to get affected by something I did! This is all my actions, this got nothing to do with you. If I even get arrested, I’ll never tell them anything about you!!’’ Chanyeol said with panic in his voice and tried to clean up his mess.  
‘’Thank you.’’ Kai said.

Chanyeol stopped moving and let go off the things he was holding, letting Kai hug him properly. His hug were really warm and soft, it made Chanyeol feel amazing. Even if he had just murdered a person, Kai made him forget everything bad just by touching him and telling him that it was alright.

‘’Kai! Even after all of this, can we still be together? Even if you don’t love me back, can I please stay by your side?’’ Chanyeol begged.

Kai didn’t look at him, but he didn’t let go off the boy. He still couldn’t believe all of this had actually happened. But this was reality. Even if Chanyeol kept saying it was all his fault and that he would take the responsibility, Kai knew that all that had been happening were because of what he told Chanyeol to do.

‘’Of course. Let’s stay together until death comes knocking on our door.’’ Kai said and grabbed Chanyeol’s face.

He pressed his lips against Chanyeol’s lips and kissed him, which made Chanyeol squeal of happiness. He held the taller male’s held steady and continued kissing him until they both had to breathe. He kissed him several times, right in front of his best friend’s corpse.

 

If he wasn’t so selfish and so blinded by love, he would never had done this to Kyungsoo or used Chanyeol like that. But all three of them were the same. All of them had acted only after their selfish wishes and what they wanted. Even if Chanyeol did everything Kai told him to do, he only did it because he was in love with Kai. Because he also were blinded by love. Kyungsoo were the same. 

All three of them were rotten to the core.


End file.
